


Как всегда

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Slice of Life, light manga spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Посттаймскипные зарисовки о быте курокенов.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 32





	Как всегда

_Аэропорт_

Самолёт начал идти на посадку, и у Кенмы заложило уши. Он сглотнул несколько раз, но противное ощущение не исчезло, пришлось смириться и ждать, пока они не приземлятся в серую прохладу токийской зимы. Потом потянулись тоскливые минуты послепосадочной канители: самолёт долго катился по земле, затем пассажиры долго и медленно тянулись на выход, стояли в очереди на паспортный контроль, потом за багажом… И только по завершении всего этого можно было вздохнуть с облегчением.

Кенма проверил время на телефоне и огляделся. Вокруг туда и сюда сновали люди, сидели на стульях, кучковались возле информационных табло, и всё не получалось среди этого броуновского движения разглядеть…

Внезапно появившиеся с боков руки мягко заключили Кенму в объятия и знакомый голос произнёс возле самого уха: 

— Кого-то потерял? 

— Куро, — выдохнул Кенма со слабым упрёком. 

Он повернул голову, и изогнутые в улыбке губы быстро мазнули его по скуле. 

— Люди… — запоздало напрягся Кенма. 

— Не волнуйся, — серьёзно отозвался Куро, — я нас прикрыл, — он качнул зажатым в руке концом кенминого шарфа, поднятым на уровень их лиц.

Глаза у Куро лучились весельем. Кенма вздохнул. На самом деле он понимал нетерпение Куро — всё-таки две недели не виделись — но шарф не такая уж надёжная защита, чтобы целоваться прямо посреди аэропорта. 

— Пойдём, — Кенма повёл головой в сторону выхода. 

— Можно ещё запереться в туалете. 

— Нет.

Куро отобрал у него чемодан с вещами, и они пошли бок о бок, задевая друг друга рукавами. До дома был ещё час с лишним езды, и, возможно, идея с туалетом была не такой уж дикой… Нет.

Куро даже порывался лететь на турнир вместе с Кенмой, но предсказуемо не смог освободиться, поэтому в их распоряжении остались только сообщения и видеозвонки — не такие уж частые из-за несовпадения режимов. 

Кенма признавал, что соскучился. Но не только по Куро и по дому, а и по своей обычной замкнутой жизни с минимумом контактов. Поездка высосала из Кенмы довольно много сил, поэтому теперь хотелось закрыться в доме, где будут только он и Куро, и спокойно их восстанавливать. Несмотря на то, как сильно всё изменилось со школьных времён, Кенма по-прежнему не жаловал большие скопления людей. Конечно, он научился с ними справляться, но всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно в таких ситуациях и не мог отделаться от мысли, что с Куро в роли привычного буфера ему было бы легче. Но Кенма не мог больше себе позволить прятаться за чужую спину, поэтому то, что Куро с ним не поехал, было даже к лучшему… 

Кенма почувствовал лёгкий тычок в плечо и очнулся от мыслей.

— Земля вызывает Кенму, приём. Не спи. Если ты начнёшь падать, я могу не успеть тебя подхватить. 

— Не начну. 

— Не выспался?

Кенма качнул головой. Он и правда маловато спал за последние сутки, но в сон сейчас не особо клонило. 

— Просто хочу уже домой.

Куро понимающе хмыкнул. Лавируя в разнонаправленном течении толпы, они вышли на платформу и остановились в ожидании поезда. Людей вокруг было не то чтобы очень много, но Кенма с Куро всё равно стояли вплотную друг к другу, так, что ещё немного — и Кенма мог бы положить голову Куро на плечо. 

— Не хочу никуда выходить в ближайшие дни, — сказал Кенма. — У нас есть еда? 

— Полно. Сможем даже без доставки обойтись.

Кенма благодарно вздохнул: Куро, конечно же, видел всё наперёд. 

— Хорошо. 

До поезда оставалась ещё пара минут. Потом пересадка, потом пешком нужно будет пройтись… Кенма почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к руке. Пальцы Куро переплелись с его, украдкой лаская — маленький жест, не особо заметный со стороны, но значимый для них обоих. Просто так нужная передача тепла.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — негромко сказал Куро и улыбнулся. 

Да, это и был настоящий дом: Куро, его улыбка и взгляд, тепло его тела.

— Я вернулся, — сказал Кенма и улыбнулся в ответ.

***

_Волосы_

Расчёска намертво застряла в спутавшихся прядях. Кенма подёргал её, но без особого успеха: дальше зубья не проходили, нужно было распутывать вручную. Он тяжело вздохнул. Это случалось не так уж часто, но всё равно успело порядком надоесть. 

Пришлось потратить минут пятнадцать на борьбу с маленькими, но коварными узелками в волосах, и из ванной Кенма вышел слегка раздражённый и с принятым решением. Обычно он не любил спешки, но как раз сейчас сложились хорошие условия, чтобы претворить решение в жизнь (выходной, никто никуда не собирается). И разве он не думал уже об этом раньше? Кенма заглянул в гостиную:

— Куро, подстрижёшь меня?

Куро поднял взгляд от ноутбука на столе перед собой и задумчиво посмотрел на Кенму.

— Я тебя, конечно, подстригу, — протянул он. — Я тебя подстригу…

Кенма скривился от недоговоренного, но очевидного. 

— Всё равно. Не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то чужой трогал. 

— Ладно. Риск — дело благородное. Ценю твоё доверие и всё такое прочее. А чего вдруг? 

— Путаются. Надоело.

Сомнение из глаз Куро не пропало, но он кивнул и пошёл искать ножницы. Вернувшись минут через пять с ними и полотенцем, он накинул полотенце Кенме на плечи и провозгласил: 

— Приступим, уважаемый клиент! 

— Погоди, — сказал Кенма, который это время потратил на поиски видеоуроков по стрижке. Он, конечно, Куро доверял, но парикмахером тот и правда не был. — Давай сначала посмотрим. 

И следующие полчаса они оба напитывались знаниями о волосах и способах обращения с ними. Затем Кенма уселся, стараясь держать спину и голову прямо, а Куро с расчёской и ножницами устроился позади него. Повисла пауза. 

— Просто постарайся сделать не очень криво, — вздохнул Кенма, когда пауза затянулась уж слишком сильно. — Я переживу, если будет не идеально. 

— Умгу, — невнятно отозвался Куро и наконец коснулся его волос.

Куро перебирал их осторожно, прядь за прядью, расправлял слишком нежно, и становилось понятно, что ему жаль, что он не хочет их резать. Кенму, вообще-то, тоже устраивала их длина — такие в хвост собирать удобнее, чем более короткие — и он в очередной раз засомневался, стоит ли стричься. В конце концов, они всё-таки редко путались…

Куро взялся за расчёску и принялся осторожно водить ею по волосам Кенмы. Сверху вниз, постепенно поднимаясь от кончиков к корням, размеренно и плавно. Кенма прикрыл глаза. Деликатные прикосновения отзывались в теле удовольствием и лёгкими мурашками, сбегавшими вдоль позвоночника. Кенма подумал, что совсем не зря не захотел подпускать к своей голове кого-то другого. Это было слишком интимно. Он бы точно не позволил так себя касаться никому кроме Куро. 

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Куро. 

Его голос едва заметно отличался от нормального, но это маленькое отличие полностью выдавало все его чувства. 

— Давай как было в школе, — ответил Кенма.

Короче он точно не хотел. 

Но Куро всё не спешил начинать. Водил расчёской снова и снова. Кенма вслушивался в его движения, думая о том, что надо бы Куро поторопить. Надо бы…

— Может, срежем только обесцвеченные? — покончив с расчёсыванием целую вечность, кажется, спустя, предложил Куро.

Кенма молчал, колеблясь. 

— Тебе идут длинные. 

Пауза, наполненная просьбой и сомнениями, поглощала минуты.

— Ладно, — малодушно сдался Кенма в итоге, проигрывая своей неуверенности и такому явному желанию Куро. — Но сам будешь мне их распутывать, если что.

Куро негромко засмеялся. Сгустившаяся было атмосфера заметно посветлела, и Куро взялся за дело. Ножницы тихо щёлкнули, и Кенма невольно выдохнул. Он, оказывается, успел заметно напрячься, и пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы расслабиться. К Куро вернулась уверенность, и работал он довольно споро, так что всего каких-то десять минут спустя объявил: 

— Готово! Принимай работу.

Кенма сначала провёл рукой по волосам, отмечая не сильно, но всё же изменившуюся длину, а затем поднялся и пошёл к зеркалу в ванной. Куро, конечно же, увязался за ним.

Обернувшись через плечо, Кенма разглядывал свои теперь уже полностью чёрные волосы, пока Куро не спросил нетерпеливо: 

— Ну как?

Линия была, конечно, кривовата, но… 

— Спасибо, — сказал Кенма.

Куро широко улыбнулся. 

— Обращайся! — он пощёлкал ножницами, которые всё ещё держал в руке. 

— Посмотрим, — Кенма стянул с плеч полотенце и понёс его вытряхивать. 

— Эй! — крикнул ему вслед Куро. — Тебе же вроде всё понравилось!

Кенма улыбнулся, не оборачиваясь.

***

_Ночь_

Глаза уже толком открываться отказывались, и кофе Куроо заварил практически наощупь, лишь время от времени подглядывая через щёлки. Подхватил быстро нагревавшиеся кружки, предусмотрительно наполненные не до конца, чтобы не расплескать, и, отслеживая на пути стену локтем, направился в игровую комнату. Вся она была залита бледным подвижным светом от огромного монитора на стене. По монитору беззвучно метались силуэты и вспышки. Кенма в наушниках сидел с ногами в кресле и давил на кнопки. С минуту Куроо заторможенно пытался разобрать происходящее на экране, но затем махнул рукой на это дело. Подошёл и поставил кенмину кружку на столик рядом с его креслом.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кенма, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. — Я думал, ты спишь. 

— Дедлайн. Всё плохо, — ответил Куроо, хотя не был уверен, слышит ли его Кенма на самом деле.

Куроо пнул к стене валявшуюся под ногами подушку и сел на неё так, чтобы видеть лицо Кенмы. Он любил наблюдать за тем, как Кенма играет. «Тебя можно смотреть вместо сериала на ночь», — однажды признался он и получил в ответ очередную гримасу.

Давно пора было идти спать, раз уж Куроо был больше не в состоянии сидеть над курсовой, но он упрямо надеялся, что кофе и краткая передышка его хоть немного взбодрят, и он успеет доделать всё сегодня. Не в привычках Куроо было так просто сдаваться. Так что он сидел, прихлёбывая постепенно остывающий кофе, и наблюдал, как Кенма крушил монстров (или противников), время от времени отпуская в их адрес едкие комментарии. 

В какой-то момент Куроо всё же отключился, потому что когда очнулся вновь, то оказался укутан пледом, до того висевшим на спинке кресла. Теперь там висели наушники, а Кенмы в комнате не было. Куроо пошевелился и с полувздохом-полустоном повёл плечами. Надо было всё же выбирать прогулку по улице, зря он заленился выходить на холод. Там бы из него точно весь сон повыдуло, а теперь тот так сковал тело, что даже из пледа выбираться не хотелось, не говоря уж о том, чтобы снова садиться за работу. И толку от этого кофе… Кстати, о нём. Кружки нигде не наблюдалось, и опасения, что, заснув, Куроо пролил её содержимое на себя, тоже, кажется, не оправдывались — если верить своим ощущениям. Значит, Кенма её забрал.

Стоило подумать о Кенме, как тот появился на пороге, одетый в одни пижамные штаны и со влажными волосами, которые он промокал полотенцем. 

— А, ты сам проснулся, — сказал Кенма. 

— Зачем ты дал мне спать? — уныло спросил Куроо, впрочем, без особого укора. 

Кенма пожал плечами. 

— Я бы на твоём месте в кровать пошёл. Ты всё ещё на что-то надеешься? 

— И никакого сочувствия, — простонал Куроо, кое-как воздвигаясь на ноги. 

Но Кенма был прав — работник из Куроо сейчас никакой. Да и курсовую надо будет сдавать ближе к вечеру, так что действительно лучше поспать, и уже днём, на свежую голову, постараться успеть всё доделать. 

— Сколько времени? 

— Почти четыре. 

Да уж, точно лучше поспать. И Куроо поплёлся вслед за Кенмой в спальню, прихватив по пути телефон, чтобы поставить будильник.

Лечь спать как следует, в мягкую кровать рядом с Кенмой, было истинным наслаждением. Куроо блаженно застонал, вытягиваясь на прохладных, быстро согревавшихся от тепла его тела простынях. 

— Три часа, — пробормотал он, вполглаза глядя на экран телефона и устанавливая будильник. — Это ведь лучше, чем ничего, правда? 

— Правда. Спи.

Куроо сунул телефон под подушку, по старой привычке уткнулся в неё лицом и вырубился, успев только почувствовать, как Кенма тоже укладывается у него под боком.

***

_Волейбол_

Всерьёз Куроо уже не играл, но полностью волейбол так и не смог оставить. Слишком сильной была любовь. Команда в его институте была в лучшем случае средненькой, о больших победах можно было и не мечтать, и это куда больше напоминало кружок по интересам. Порой Куроо с лёгкой тоской вспоминал Некому, однако понимал, что серьёзные тренировки с нынешней учёбой и подработкой ему совместить вряд ли бы удалось. Поэтому оставалось только расслабиться и играть в своё удовольствие — что, на самом деле, было не так уж плохо.

Пришлось привыкать к новым сокомандникам, притираться, изучать манеру игры. Иногда это раздражало, но в основном Куроо справлялся. Сложнее всего, конечно, было привыкнуть к незнакомому сеттеру. Неудивительно, после стольких-то лет с Кенмой, с которым они понимали друг друга с полувзгляда. Куроо знал, что, окажись они с Кенмой в одном институте, тот, скорее всего, позволил бы себя уговорить на совместную игру. Так что, наверное, и хорошо, что они в разных: не было соблазна. Куроо был рад уже тому, что Кенма доиграл до конца старшей школы — пусть и последний год мог наблюдать за командой лишь со стороны.

Куроо не хотел давить и по-прежнему пытаться вовлечь Кенму в волейбол, на который у того теперь не было времени. И тем не менее, столбы для сетки, стоявшие на заднем дворе дома Кенмы, были полностью заслугой Куроо. Было здорово иногда побросать мяч вдвоём, как в старые добрые времена.

День был довольно холодный, изо рта облачками вырывался пар. Кенма, одетый в куртку и замотанный шарфом чуть ли не по самые брови, сжимал мяч покрасневшими от холода пальцами. 

— Я замёрз, — сказал он. 

— Это потому, что ты мало двигаешься, — резонно заметил Куроо. 

Сам он был без куртки и без шарфа, в одном свитере, однако холод его почти не беспокоил.

Кенма поморщился: 

— Это потому, что кто вообще играет на улице зимой? 

— Мы? — приподнял брови Куроо и заслужил поджатые губы и тяжёлый вздох в свой адрес. — Ладно, давай ещё пять минут, и я перестану тебя мучить. 

— У меня руки уже почти мяч не чувствуют. 

— О, этому горю я знаю, как помочь, — улыбнулся Куроо. 

Он шагнул к нахохлившемуся Кенме, отобрал у него мяч и временно сунул себе под мышку. Затем взял его ладони в свои, поднёс к лицу и подышал на них, а потом коснулся губами холодных подушечек пальцев. 

— Мяч побывал на земле, — сообщил Кенма. — И я его трогал. 

— Убийца романтики, — вздохнул Куроо. — И пусть, зараза к заразе не липнет.

Взгляд Кенмы был полон скепсиса. Куроо зафыркал, не в силах сдержать смех, и приложил ладони Кенмы к своим щекам, подержал так немного. А затем сменил тактику и принялся энергично растирать. Кенма зашипел, как рассерженный кот. 

— Потерпи, — сказал Куроо, — сейчас станет лучше.

Кенма скривился, но сбегать не стал и вытерпел всю процедуру отогревания. 

— Лучше? — поинтересовался Куроо, закончив.

Кенма несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, кивнул. Но всё равно, принимая обратно мяч, мрачно посмотрел на Куроо исподлобья и напомнил: 

— Пять минут. 

— Ладно, ладно! — Куроо вскинул руки, шутливо защищаясь. 

Они отошли каждый на свою позицию, Кенма примерился и дал пас. Куроо оттолкнулся, прыгнул холодному небу навстречу и пробил по мячу в полную силу, впечатывая его в землю. Не останавливаясь после приземления, Куроо тут же бросился мяч поднимать. 

— Ещё раз! — он кинул мяч Кенме.

Всё-таки Куроо скучал по совместным играм всерьёз, с достойным противником. Ну ладно, кто знает. Может, им с Кенмой ещё доведётся сыграть на одной площадке — по-настоящему. В конце концов, их жизнь только набирала обороты.

***

_Утро_

За приоткрытыми шторами серел неяркий свет зимнего утра. Кенма некоторое время смотрел на него сквозь ресницы, не желая окончательно просыпаться. Было слишком лениво, хотелось так и остаться лежать в расслабленной полудрёме. 

За спиной шумно вздохнул и пошевелился Куро. Рука, до того лежавшая у Кенмы на талии, рассеянно погладила его по животу. Кожи на шее сначала коснулось горячее дыхание, а затем губы. Так они и замерли на какое-то время — Куро тоже не спешил просыпаться полностью. Кенма почти успел вновь заснуть, когда лёгкое поглаживание вернулось. Твёрдые подушечки пальцев кружили вокруг пупка, задевая ведущую к нему дорожку волос, затем в какой-то момент скользнули ниже, вдоль паха, и обосновались на бедре, трогая чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне. Кенма со вздохом чуть раздвинул ноги шире. Было приятно, но просыпаться всё ещё не хотелось, и когда Куро потянулся поцеловать его в угол рта, ответил едва-едва. Куро проследил губами его линию челюсти, поцеловал в ухо и снова вернулся к шее. Сон мало-помалу начал отступать перед тягучим, томным возбуждением. Кенма застонал, когда Куро слегка втянул в рот кожу у него на шее, и признал, что теперь больше всего хочет уже не спать. 

Они касались друг друга мягко, лениво, привычно, как делали сотни раз до этого дня и будут делать сотни раз после. Гладили, целовали, слегка прикусывали, вжимались друг в друга, безошибочно находя все чувствительные точки, стонали и вздрагивали от удовольствия. Кенма согнул ногу в колене, открывая доступ, и после ночного Куро скользнул внутрь легко и плавно. Их вздохи прозвучали в унисон. Однако поначалу они не столько двигались, сколько просто покачивались. Матрас упруго пружинил под ними, и Кенме казалось, что он уплывает куда-то, всё дальше и дальше, растворяется в этом утре, в объятиях Куро, тяжёлом дыхании. Куро целовал его плечо, шею, затылок, гладил грудь, задевая соски, заставляя выгибаться ему навстречу. Темп нарастал очень медленно, и так же медленно, мучительно сладко нарастало напряжение внизу живота. Кенма коротко постанывал на выдохе, в такт толчкам, поводил головой, откидывая её назад, прогибаясь всё больше. Его затопляло жаром, всё сильнее и сильнее, а когда Куро взял в руку его член, Кенма громко, в голос, застонал. Ему потребовалось не так уж много движений, чтобы содрогнуться, изливаясь на собственный живот и пальцы Куро. Через несколько толчков и сам Куро последовал за ним.

Оргазм на несколько минут оставил их обессиленно лежать на влажных простынях, восстанавливая дыхание и приходя в себя. Куро предсказуемо собрался раньше, сел и провёл Кенме по волосам, заправляя их за ухо. 

— Душ? Завтрак? — сказал он. 

— Ммм… — отозвался Кенма, не двигаясь. 

— В постель? — Куро явно веселился. 

— Не душ, — Кенма нехотя открыл глаза. 

— Ну почему же? Бельё постираем заодно. 

Можно было кинуть в него подушкой, но для этого пришлось бы слишком сильно напрягаться. 

— Ты завтрак обещал. 

— Обязательно, — встрёпанный, довольный, ещё немного мягкий после сна Куро широко улыбнулся. — Особенно если ты не уснёшь, а всё-таки дойдёшь до кухни.

Кенма тяжело вздохнул. Вставать, конечно, придётся, и не только ради душа и завтрака. 

— Ладно… Через полчаса.

***

_Новый год_

Куроо не удержался и хмыкнул. 

— Очень смешно, — Кенма с видимым неудовольствием дотронулся кончиками пальцев до сладкого карамельного пятна у себя на щеке. 

В другой руке у него было надкушенное облитое карамелью яблоко — источник пятна. Случайно толкнувший Кенму прохожий уже извинился и растворился в толпе, а они двое застряли на месте. 

— Дай мне салфетку, — попросил Кенма.

Куроо полез было в сумку, но затем ему в голову пришла идея получше. Он поймал Кенму за рукав и быстро, не дав опомниться, утянул за собой в тёмную щель между палатками. 

— Что ты… — начал было Кенма, но Куроо просто наклонился к нему и лизнул сладкий след.

Кенма дрогнул, но отстраняться не стал. Куроо почувствовал его тёплый выдох у себя на коже. Получив это молчаливое согласие, Куроо продолжил своё дело, в несколько широких движений очистив щёку Кенмы от карамели, и завершил всё вполне предсказуемо — неспешным поцелуем. 

— Ну как, я лучше салфетки? — спросил он, чуть отстранившись. 

— Сойдёт, — ответил Кенма, глядя из-под ресниц.

Куроо снова его поцеловал, притягивая ближе к себе. Совсем рядом за тонкими тканевыми стенками что-то шуршало, раздавались голоса, позади шумела праздничная аллея, и укрытие у них с Кенмой было совершенно ненадёжным. Но было очень здорово стоять вот так и целоваться, чувствуя контраст холодного воздуха и живого тепла, на грани того, чтобы быть застуканными кем-нибудь особо внимательным. И Кенма даже не протестировал целых пять минут, только потом попытавшись освободиться.

— Пусти, я сейчас всё яблоко по твоей куртке изваляю. И вообще. 

Он не выглядел особо недовольным, и Куроо смог урвать ещё один поцелуй, прежде чем отпустить его. Они постарались как можно незаметнее выскользнуть из щели и влиться в толпу, чтобы отправиться дальше глазеть на фестиваль.

Ярко украшенные палатки зазывали посетителей кто во что горазд, сияя целыми гроздьями фонариков. Отовсюду лились манящие ароматы, заставляя чувствовать себя куда более голодным, чем на самом деле. В конце концов они задержались, чтобы купить такояки. Доедавший своё яблоко Кенма покачал головой, отказываясь, и Куроо в итоге слопал все шесть шариков в одиночку. 

К колоколу возле храма вилась длиннющая очередь, гомонившая и смеявшаяся на все лады. 

— Мы не будем стоять, — сказал Кенма, едва завидев её. 

— Мы не будем стоять, — согласился Куроо. 

Он не против был совершить ритуал как положено, но очередь и правда была чересчур велика, и они рисковали бы встретить новый год прямо в ней. 

— Пойдём поищем пока место поудобнее, чтобы смотреть фейерверк?

Кенма кивнул: 

— Не хочу, чтобы нас потом зажало толпой.

Куроо поймал его руку и сунул к себе в карман, переплёл их пальцы, рассудив, что сейчас вряд ли кто обратит внимания, а идти, касаясь друг друга, гораздо приятнее. 

— Не сильно злишься, что вытащил тебя из дома?

Кенма проиграл ему желание, и Куроо потратил его на эту новогоднюю прогулку вместо сидения перед телевизором. 

— Зависит от того, насколько я в итоге замёрзну, — ответил Кенма. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда готов тебя согреть, — Куроо подвигал бровями. 

— Не на людях. 

— Эй, не знаю, о чём ты, а я всего лишь об объятиях! 

В подобной ленивой перепалке они в итоге и отыскали достаточно уединённый уголок с неплохим видом. Куроо сразу расстегнул куртку и приветливо распахнул полы: 

— Залезай! 

— Куро, — взгляд Кенмы поверх телефона был весьма выразителен. 

— Давай, я же знаю, что ты уже минут через пятнадцать начнёшь мёрзнуть, и мне придётся спасать тебя от этого жестокого негостеприимного мира. Я всего лишь действую превентивно.

Кенма демонстративно закатил глаза, помедлил ещё немного, но потом всё же шагнул к Куроо в объятия и прислонился спиной к его груди. Куроо обхватил его руками поплотнее, запахивая, насколько получалось, куртку обратно, и уткнулся носом Кенме в волосы. Стоя так, они довольно быстро угрелись, и к моменту начала фейерверка пребывали в полном уюте, нарушаемом разве что периодически позвякивающими сигналами о сообщениях. Кенма на свои отвечал, а Куроо собственный телефон игнорировал, потому что не хотелось за ним тянуться. Он решил, что не страшно, если он ответит на все поздравления чуть позже.

Огромные пышные разноцветные хризантемы расцветили ночное небо, вспыхивая и затухая одна за другой и целыми купами, а навстречу им с земли стремились целые фонтаны ярких искр. Представление захватило, казалось, половину небосвода, завораживая своим сверканием и вспышками. Воздух полнился взрывами и приветственными криками ликующей толпы. Куроо с Кенмой стояли, запрокинув головы, и следили за тем как рождается и тает мимолётная красота фейерверков до тех пор, пока в ночи не погасла последняя искорка.

— Спасибо за ещё один год, — сказал Куроо Кенме на ухо, когда всё закончилось. — Я был рад провести его с тобой. И буду рад новому. Ещё много, много раз, — он улыбнулся и коснулся прохладной мочки губами.

Кенма нащупал его руку и сжал в своей. Помолчал немного и произнёс по обыкновению чуть неловко: 

— Я тоже, Куро. Я тоже. 

И прежде чем расцепиться и пойти наконец домой к тёплому котацу и вкусной еде, они ещё постояли так немного, впитывая разделённое на двоих тихое счастье.


End file.
